Lone Wolf No Longer
by RemasteredHype
Summary: First Fanfic. what would happen if Noble Six didn't die. he is transported to a world of unknown origin. but would he give up his military ways to adapt or stay the same. The only thing i own of this is my character from Halo: Reach. Please give me ideas cos im not that good with this. PEACE!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Lone Wolf**

Noble Six was all that was left on Reach, once again the Hyper-Lethal Spartan was bringing hell down on the Covenant. He decided that he wasn't dying in the remains of this once great planet.

He had an EOD helmet and MK V chestplate and the other customisations are default.

Six's favourite weapons are the DMR and Plasma Rifle. Six was also known as The Wolf.

Six ran up the MAC cannon and Hijacked a Phantom while it was moving. Another Phantom noticed the Elite fall out of the Covenant spacecraft and fired at the surviving member of Noble Team.

' _dammit, these guys just never give up!'_ Noble Six thought as the Elite shot at him. Six swerved to evade the incoming fire. **Boom!**

' _Ah crap. The slipspace core is damaged'_

"THERE, FIRE AT THE DEMON!" an Elite shouted and pretty much every Phantom in the vicinity fired at Noble Six

' _I have to go into slipspace but its slightly damaged… oh well.'_ Six thought while preparing the Phantom for slipspace.

' _if I don't make it… well, may I die in a peaceful way… Requestcat In Pace*_ ' Six thought as he hit the slipspace drive…

He was expecting to come out of slipspace in space or anywhere in UNSC jurisdiction but something else was there for him… a planet.

' _huh, im not dead… thank god._ _Wait a sec, i'm not floating_.' the injured Spartan said. Suddenly a massive bang sounded and Six was launched forward into the metal wall of the Phantom's Cockpit, knocking him out.

 **One Hour Later**

Noble Six woke up to an infirmary with a bright light shining on him.

"Professor Ozpin, the guy's awake" a doctor whispered.

"hello Im Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy" Ozpin said as Six started to sit up.

"and you are?"

"Noble Six"

"is that your real name? Or a name you gave yourself?"

"Classsified." Six said

"hmm, I see." Ozpin said as Glynda Goodwitch walked into the Infirmary. "Ah, I would like you to meet my associate, Glynda Goodwitch, she is the one who brought you here"

Glynda walked up to Six and said "hello. Can I ask you how you got here? And where you came across that strange armour?"

"i will tell you everything that is not classified, but one quick question, how do you not know who the Spartans are?"

"you mean those old Greek warriors?"

"no, I mean super soldiers designed to eliminate any threat that stands in their way"

"we mean you no harm, our academy only wish the best of other people to fight the forces that threaten our world's safety we have never heard of them, and I assume your one of them?" Ozpin questioned.

' _i think this is an entirely different universe than the one I'm from, one where the covenant don't_ _exist, because these people would know about the Spartans, and in turn, know about the covenant."_ six thought.

"this is going to take a while, you got time _?"_ the lone survivor of Reach said, giving up on security in favour of trust.

"plenty" Glynda said

Six put his armour on and walked to the Staff Room

Six Explained how he was a lone wolf and then was assigned to a team, Noble team to be exact.

He also explained how there is an army called the Covenant which are factions of aliens grouped together to destroy humanity. And told them of the fall of his teammates and the fall of reach.


	2. Moving In

**So im carrying on my first story because I thought it would be fun. Also most of the events and dialogue wont be cannon to the story or it will just reference the dialogue in the story.**

 **Guest 1: Six told Ozpin the story because Six knows he could trust him because he isn't either dead or having a gun pointed at his face.**

 **So yeah, ENJOY!**

 **Team RWBY**

Ruby sat in the Library when Blake and Yang joined her, Blake reading her 'secret' book which has another book cover over it, hiding the actual book, but the other members of Team RWBY already knew that.

"hey guys, have you heard about the guy who is moving into the Vacant dorm room?" Yang questioned.

"who hasn't?" Ruby said.

"apparently he's a first-year student who came in late." Blake gossiped

 **Flashback. [Six]**

"so, your saying that I have to spend four years in this dorm room considering that I have to go here for some seemingly random reason because the writer wants me to?" Six pondered with a concerned face on.

"yes, is that a problem?" Glynda questioned

"no Mrs. Goodwitch, its just I feel the need to change this room up a bit, if that's okay with you?"

"that is perfectly fine, just don't break the walls with you cybernetic powers. Also im not convinced about the aliens from another-"

"I prefer to call them the Covenant" Six interrupted.

"hmph, fine, I don't believe your story about these ' _covenant_ ' that you claim to have once fought" Glynda said stubbornly.

"I understand why you don't trust me on this, lets just leave this alone for now ok?"

"I think that's a good idea, oh and would you use an actual name?"

"I will make sure to do that"

 **Flashback End [RWBY]**

"Lets meet him, he's staying right next to us!" Ruby said.

"Ruby! Wait up!" Yang said as the sisters sped off to meet Six.

"guess I have got to catch up" Blake sighed as she bookmarked one of her 'special' books and ran off.

 **And that does it for the second chapter of Lone Wolf No Longer.**

 **And yes there will be Fourth Wall Breaking because this version on Noble Six is quite chatty and jokey. Also this is the list of what my Noble Six armour and personal loadout.**

 **Helmet: Emile's EVA helmet [White Visor]**

 **Chestplate: Assault/Sapper**

 **Wrist: Tactical**

 **Favourite weapon: DMR and Sniper Rifle**

 **RWBY version will come in the next chapter.**

 **Updates are random, and please give me tips because I suck.**

 **Dust Rose Singing off…**

 **[OFFLINE]**


	3. Boring Lesson, Starting of a Friendship

**Hey guys, Dust Rose again, just before I start I just want to say that I accidentally uploaded the same chapter twice.**

 **Criticism is appreciated**

 **I forgot to mention that Six's armour's primary colour is white and the secondary colour is a maroon colour, im also forgot to add the fact that his age changed to 18 when he went to the RWBY universe. Sorry for all of the mistakes guys**

 **my version of Noble Six is quite cocky and he is a smart ass at times.**

 **Six's name will now be Jack, and I will be introducing his new weapon in this chapter.**

 **I do not own Halo: Reach or RWBY**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**

 **Halo: Reach is owned by 343i or Bungie, im not sure because Halo Reach was made by Bungie but the Halo franchise is now owned by 343i**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Beacon Academy, Jack's Dorm Room.**

Jack gulped down his daily dose of coffee and looked at the time, it was 5:25, time to game.

He set an alarm for 8:45 and set on killing some zombies in L4D2*.

Time flew as he shot down as many zombies as he could, suddenly the alarm went off, playing the secret track on Pearl Jam's Ten album, Master/Slave.

"well, time to get ready for my first day" Six said as he put his armour and walked out of the dorm room door, and to the most boring class possible. History, now normally Jack would be quite fine to learn about this world's history but there is just one big, fat, problem. Professor Port. But he didn't know that yet. Lets have a look at what that class was like.

 **Port's Class**

'does this guy ever shut up?!' Jack thought as Port rambled on how he 'defeated' a Grimm. Suddenly Port stopped talking to face Jack.

'Oh crap, did I say that out loud?'

"Young man, will you please take off that helmet?" Port Asked.

"ok, on one condition" Jack stated.

"what is your proposition?" the fat professor questioned.

"first off, shut up and actually teach history, and for god's sake, take a shower"

"hmm, I suppose I was rambling a bit-"

that was when the gods decided to ring the alarm and in turn relieved the students ear bleeding because of Port.

Also Jack never took off his helmet.

 **Cafeteria [RWBY].**

Team RWBY were eating when they saw the guy who called out the professor today

"Hey Armoured dude! Over here!" Yang said when he got his food, he came over and sat down next to Blake and Yang

 **[Jack]**

"hey girls, I take it you heard what happened at Professor Port's class?" Jack said

"heard? We were there!" Ruby exclaimed

"hey, what's your name?" Jack wondered

"Im Ruby, this is Weiss, Blake and Yang, my sister."

"my names Jack, nice to meet ya"

"hmm, its almost like we were destined to meet, isn't that right?" Weiss said

 _hey, I make up the story, and only Jack can break the fourth wall!_

"why do you never take off your helmet?" Ruby questioned

"no one asked me to"

"well, could you, please?"

Jack took off his helmet and the team were surprised by what they saw.

He had dark brown hair with the fringe going over his right eye, his right eye was red, the other purple, he had a scar going from the right corner of his mouth to his left cheekbone.

"hey, Yang, do you like video games?" Jack questioned.

"hell yeah, why?" Yang wondered

"I have a PC in my dorm room, do you want to play some games after next class?"

"Sure, why not"

"ok I have to go to the forge at 1:00 after we play ok?"

"alright meet you there!"

 **And that does it for this chapter, I know I said that I would bring in Jack's weapon in this chapter but I decided to add it in the other chapter, because this chapter was getting a bit long and I want to play some Left 4 Dead 2.**

 **Dust Rose Signing Off**

 **[OFFLINE]**


	4. Intense Moments

**Hey guys Dust Rose here, today I will be introducing Jack's weapon.**

 **Also he has a select few Armour Abilitie**

 **I may seem a bit sloppy because im watching EP 3 of TWD Season 3 on YouTube**

 **Criticism is appreciated.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Beacon Forge.**

The armoured warrior was in the forge after a long gaming session with Yang.

After hours of hammering, sweating and engineering, Jack finally finished making his weapon.

"hmm, I think I will give it a name" he muttered to himself.

The blades was like the Energy Sword but the hilt was attached to the sides of his arm, and was about the size of a short sword, keeping the curved edge of the original Energy Sword.

Jack made two, one for each hand. The best part was It didn't need to be replaced every 10 hits!

 **Combat Class (or whatever they call it)**

it was Jaune Vs Cardin, Jaune wasn't fairing so well as Cardin beat the hell out of him.

"that will be it for the sparring match, anyone else like to have a match?" Glynda announced.

"Sign me up, im ready, I would like to fight, Pyrrha" Jack stated while pointing to Pyrrha.

"Ready?"

"Set?"

"Fight!"

The Spartan ran towards Pyrrha only to duck underneath her javelin, grab her elbow and flip her over his shoulder. Unfortunately Jack didn't see a certain gold shield coming towards him, he realised too late as a loud clang came from the helmet and shield and his shield flared.

Pyrrha stood back up and saw Jack sprinting towards her, Jack did bicycle kick, she tried to use her semblance to move his legs away but it faltered somehow

"What? How is that-" Pyrrha mumbled before getting drop-kicked in the face

"never get distracted." Jack stated "always keep your ground."

"is he teaching Pyrrha?" Weiss said

"yeah, I think he is" Yang

"He has hardly any experience in fighting, how could he possibly teach her?!" Weiss wondered

she was about to be proved wrong

 **[Song: Monster by Skillet]**

"just know, I wont go easy now" Jack warned.

Pyrrha was about to speak when Jack activated his duel energy swords called Lithium's Fire and activated his active camouflage unit and crept behind her and swept her off her feet and destroyed her leg armour plates and draining her aura to a point where she could still stand and fight but she was weakened by it.

"miss me?" Jack said as he re-appeared.

Pyrrha charged at him and used her Semblance to lift herself up with her shield and started firing her shotgun at him, then she jumped off her shield, grabbed it and chucked it at the former member of Noble Team. Instead of dodging the shield he slammed the ground and his armour glowed white instead of gold. The shield hit him but had no effect to him, the shield though had a big dent where it hit his leg and it fell beside Jack, he picked it up and threw it towards Pyrrha's face, she didn't even see it coming, knocking her down, and with that the match had finished.

"And that's it for today im afraid, the winner is Jack, dismissed"

 **[Song End]**

 **Jack's Dorm Room**

Yang sat with Jack on the sofa talking about the fight with Pyrrha and how the shield got dented but there was only a slight scratch on his armour.

"so how did you deflect Pyrrha's shield?"

"its something called an armour lock, basically does what it says."

"do you mind if I take a look at what's underneath your metal armour?"

"oh, uhh, sure"

Yang poked at it until she was close to his face and blushed.

"oh… im sorry, I didn't mean to get too close" Yang stuttered

"nah, its fine"

"o-oh dammit, I f-forgot I had to go to my room f-for a movie night with my team" yang quickly

 **And that does it for this intense chapter.**

 **Next time on Lone Wolf No Longer: The name Noble will be reborn as someone from Reach comes back for good.**


	5. A Familiar Face

**Hey guys Dust Rose again, sorry I haven't been updating recently I had to go to my dad's house for two days then go to Newcastle for two days and now im back!**

 **And someone is coming back from the dead.**

 **And I know its a bit rushed, im only 12 though, so excuse me if it seems a bit more rushed, I just got back from an 8hr drive.**

 **Enjoy!**

Jack was exercising in the school gym, he didn't train in his armour because he would just break the school equipment. because of the weight of the armour, suddenly, he got a message from Professor Ozpin to come to his office, Ozpin didn't tell him what it was about so out of curiosity, Jack went to his dorm room and put on his armour, once he did that he see what the problem was.

"ah, Jack, im glad you could join us" Ozpin greeted.

Glynda just stepped to the side and nodded her head as a hello.

"sure thing, what's going on?" Jack questioned.

"we have been given footage by one of our staff here at Beacon, the video shows a man with armour that looks similar to yours"

"show the video"

Ozpin brought up the video on his monitor and it showed a man in the Emerald Forrest with the standard UNSC shotgun run towards an Ursa and shoot its head clean off, the man pulled a grenade pin and chucked the grenade at roughly about 25 beowolves and blew most of them up, the remaining Grimm charged, but he just pulled out an Energy Sword and cut them clean in half. What the man didn't realise that about 4 minuets away, a ton of Ursai were headed his way, he looked like he was injured before the fight began.

'oh god, Emile what are you doing' Jack thought, then he said "when was this recorded?"

"its a live feed" Glynda said as jack backed up near the elevator door.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Ozpin questioned.

"I'll pay for the window later" Jack said, before they could respond, he ran and smashed through the stained glass and made a massive impact on the floor, before they could even react, Jack was gone.

 **Emerald Forrest**

Emile was fighting what he thought to be a new, upgraded version of the brutes when he saw a whole bunch of Ursai coming his was, he couldn't fight any longer than what he already had.

As the Grimm were about to charge a white blur came from the sides of the beasts and they were shot up like they were put in a meat grinder, then Emile saw who attacked them.

"what the- Six? What the hell are you doing here, alive, might I add?"

"I will tell you after, first we have to get back to Beacon.

 **Professor Ozpin's Office**

Ozpin was sipping his Deluxe Headmaster Coffee when the buzzer rang to signal that someone was there.

"Come in"

the elevator doors slid open to reveal Jack and the man who was shown in the video.

"ah you have found him. Glynda said.

"my name's Emile, Six, or Jack as I should call him, told me that you are good people, so I respect his trust, and therefore I trust you."

 **Time Skip Because im lazy and don't want to write what you guys already know.**

Jack explained that this is an entirely different reality to theirs, the Grimm, Dust, everything that's happened in the Academy, and him and Yang.

"huh" Emile shrugged.

"lemme guess, your only interested with what's happened with me and Yang right?"

"yup"

"well Ozpin said since you know me well, we are going to be in different dorm rooms, close to each other, because the writer wants us to, welp im working on something, so if you need me, just shout." Jack said as he walked off to the Forge.

Emile decided it would be best to set his stuff up, he already had his bed and about five sets of clothes in the room. After he finished unpacking and sorting everything into order, he took off his armour and flopped on the bed.

 **And that does it for this chapter, criticism is always appreciated.**

 **Jack's new weapon will be integrated with his duel Energy Swords, Lithium's Fire**

 **Emile will explain how he got here in the next chapter, be calm.**

 **Dust Rose signing off.**

 **[OFFLINE]**


	6. Someone New, Someone Dark

**Hey guys so this will be a hectic chapter and there will be some some dark stuff here but I just wanted to say some things before I start.**

 **I ache from my kick-boxing lessons so it might be a bit bad.**

 **Jack's casual clothes consist of a hoodie white with the Halo CE logo and black ripped jeans.**

 **I have slightly updated the last chapter so try and figure out what I have changed.**

 **Reviews**

 **Wolf (Guest), thanks for that dude, I know I need improvement.**

 **Guest 1, first off, this is my own story, you need to realise that no matter what has happened, there is no need to take it out on other people. And please excuse me if im wrong.**

 **Other People, thanks for the criticism.**

 **And now on to the story!**

 **Enjoy the story!**

The Spartan was blasting Pearl Jam's song 'Even Flow' on his headphones while he was working on drawing designs for an upgrade to Lithium's Fire, Emile was out on a mission fighting some Grimm, Jack was interrupted by shouting from the team RWBY's room. After a few minuets of noise he went to tell team to stop driving him crazy but when he stepped out of the room he saw a cat faunus run out of the room. Jack peered into Team RWBY's dorm room with a confused face.

"should I go get her? Or is it something personal?"

"its personal but we wont be able to find her, she's too fast anyway. Could you try and find her?" Yang explained

Jack dashed off to search for the young faunus, after about seven hours, nothing happened because he went in the wrong direction. Good job. He was on his way back when he saw smoke rising from the docks and an explosion.

"So, your stirring the hornet's nest now are ya Blake?" Jack sighed as he scrolled through his contacts and called Ruby, after a second she picked up.

"hey, you found her?"

"yeah, at the docks, Rahnar Street."

"Oh! I know that place, you go back to Beacon, I have got this."

"Right, see you later."  
Jack went back to Beacon and fell asleep in his bed for the night.

 **Next Day (RWBY's Dorm Room)**

The Hyper Lethal Spartan was chatting with Yang in her dorm room while playing Immortal Combat (Mortal Kombat rip-off) when Jack heard a gunshot coming from the hall.

"hey yang, did you hear that?" he questioned.

"uhh, hear what dude?" yang said.

Suddenly an ear-piercing noise emitted from nowhere and Jack's casual clothes started shifting into a grey two-piece suit, once that had finished everything froze except for Yang and Jack.

"D̟̫̠̭̭̞̪̿̈ͪ̊͑̓̔͠ĭ̙ͬ̈ͬ̚d̻̘̤̼͖͊̅͗͌͘͟ ͩͨͭ̓ͥ͋͢҉̠̭̙̥Y̴̭͙̱͙̤̟͐̽ͮ͊̽̿͌͊̍͠ͅö͏̼̯̝͈̱̭ū͎̤̊̂ͮ̍̚͟ ̴͔͙̲͇̊̾ͨ̌̽ͪͧM͕̳̣̯̝͙̟͔̋͐́͂i̴̗̰̗͈̫ͬͥͩ͛̒͒̕s͇̹̮͈ͩ̌ͭͮͣ̌̏̚s̴͍̩̖̦̩̪̼ͥ ͍̜̫̱͔̐͌͆̈͊ͣ̉̅̏̀M̺̮͎͈̣̩̻̂ͩͧͪ̑͘̕e̛̬̻̖ͪͤ̾ͩͥͩ?͎̫ͫͩ̎͗̈́́ ͍͖̤̩̘͐I̭͊͗̕͟ ̖̠̜̟̙̳ͣ͂̋̑́̓͐s̘̺̠̬̠̪̃̈́ͫ̆̅ͫ̓̾͆u̢̜̝̤̰̭͉̙̔̍̋͞r̼̻͕ͨ̀͂̚e͖̙̦͈̮̝̽̋̌̚ ̡̘̙͈̩̝̒̍̓̋͞ͅm̴̵̛̻̜̈͐͒̂̓ͭͫi̫̲̭̦̝͂͗͊ͪ͟ŝͤͮ͏̴̨̪͓̭̖̤̩͖s̟̳̩̲̲̓̏͠ḙ̴͖̭̘̹̦͕̳̄̈͂ͧ͊ͫd̞̜̖̻͗ͮ̀͗̍̉̃͞ ̡̧̝̪̣͙̹̖̫̎̋͂̄͝ͅÿ̴̟̰̈́̇͊ͭ͂ô̰͎̖͂ͅu̯̤̓̊̔ͦ͢ ̡̱͔͕̟̻̺̣͉̑̊͆͗͊́͢͟v̨̙̖̖͖̬͌ͯ̆ͦ̋̑ͥ͘ë̛̼̞̜̻̲́̎ͦ̌ͮ͑ͧ͑͐͠r̵̷̜͔͚̼̟̰̘͒̑͛ͨ͆ͪ͝y̷̛̼̲̥͎͖͓̲͋̈ͭ͌͑ͅ ̺̣͎̑̍̕͟͞m̷̘̞̰̠͖̥̭̺̔ͣ̔͆́u̷̙̹̹̳͎͔̓͆̈́ͅͅc̡̛̤͎̪͉̹̬ͩ͂ͪ̽̄͆̚͘h̸̵̘̯̩̽̿̾.̯̥͊̽ͨͥ̌̓͘͞ͅ" Jack said in a dark, warped voice

"Ǐ̢͈̹̞͌͌̑̏'̴̵̗͉̖̏̀̐̓̿v͚̞̪̞̰̲̥̬͐̂̈́͋͌̾ͧ̑̀̀͢ę̴̢͉͑́͆ ̵̵̗̙̞̲̻̼̞̳͋ͮ͌͊ͨ͐͐͛b̷͓̄͂̌̀͟e̸̳͖̰͈̮̬ͮ̊̂͊͝e̡̤̮͓͕͚̒̔ͫ̀̓́̕n̵̳̙̭̠̥̥̿ͧ ̛̈́͛̂̈́̕͏͉̬͇̙̪̹͇̩w̶̸̛͙̥̖ͦ͛ͤ̆ͩ́ą̴͍̘̝̤ͣͥ̎ͬ͠i̥̬͚̠̠̰̣ͦ̿̆ͧ͊ͮ͠ţ̡͇͙̳̮̳̮̭̇̄̉ͩ̍̿͠īͫ̎̀͜͏͚̮̫̥̱̦n̷̦͕͓͚͓̦̖̂ͤ̽͋͌̈́̑̈́͛g̈́͐ͫ͛ͫ͏̛̱̗ ̧̳̠͚̲̲͔̔̉̂̋͒̏a̸̲̯̺͑͗͘ ̜̳̙̩̭̤̍͐ͯ͟l͇͕̊͗͛͊ͨo̖̣̥̠̾̎ń̷͍͔͎̈́̏͋̍̌͡g̶̢̳͎͗̊ͫ̓̋́ ͈̙̫̟̠ͬͪͤ̀t͖̞̝̽̇̄̇̔͞ì̸̢̖̰̌̑͂m̻͖̘͚̥̭̺̀̏̀̎͋̈̏͂ë̶͕̬̮͚̎̽̎͑̍̊̏́͜͞ ̶̢̗̗̗͈̺̦͈̝͇̈́̊́̆͐̍̾t̜̰͎̠̓ͥ̿̀͠ö͐҉̛͙̹̰͉̻̳̥ ͒̑҉̧͍̙̭̩͕̘̟s̢̨̩͙̲̺̗̣ͣͤ̕e̛͍̩͕̦̮ͪ̀͜e͛͂͑͂͌̌̃ͧ̏͘҉̯̠̗̪̪̖̩͢ ͔̘̙͕̣̳̬ͨͫ̇̾ͯ͝y̨̡̠̦̥̲̠͓̱̓̃̐̑̇̇̔͞o̘̱̭̲̪ͪͯͨ̋̈̊̈̚ữ̝̺͓̪̹͒̇ͦ̀̀ͯ͋͡ ̴̢̜̠͈̭͉̰̮͇̂͛̓̽̇ͤ̌a̍̔ͬ̂ͨ̍̚҉̴̧͎g̷̩̝̻̼̮̮ͥ̒̀̂͋̚͢a̧̼̣͕̲̯ͩ̉ͯ̓̋͑̀į̡͓͕̳̮̠̬̓̾ͨ̅ͯ̐̄ͧn̹̿̂̾ͭ͐͛̔̍̔"

"wh- who are you?!" Yang shouted.

"i̬̿ͫͪͦ̃͡'̧̻̖̜̩̗̈̂̒ͬ̉ͅm̥͔͕͙̣ͦ̈ͮ̃̿͞ ͇̜͒̍͑t̬͓ͪ̽̐̅h͍̖͆͌͒̄͂ḛ̟̥̳̜͈̈́͆ͩ͌ͪ͘ ̻͇̰͉̩̜ͣ̍̓͌̅̆m͓͓͖͓ͥ͂ͯ̀̂a̮͈͉͔̯̬ͤͥ̂͛̄͑͞n̢͇͈̘̰̙̼͌̄̽͛̈̚ ͂̓ͩ͑ͤͬt̸̟̠͓̝̟̻̎̈̅̽̐͆ͅhͤ҉̤̦͖̠å͇͈̠͎ͩt̛̮̞̼̲̫͖͕ͥ̿ͩ́ͫ̂̑ ̞͇͕̜̬̞̱͒ͨ̑ͬy̝̠͕̙̱̩͐o̦͎̳u͍͔͉͓̐́ͬ͞ ̖̗͈ͣ̉̎͌͟l̹͕͢ͅo̡͕̖̞͒v̷͙̩͖̠̊ͮ̑e̒̃̈́͌̏,͙̎͑ͩ̐̚ ̠̫͖̖̪̱͍y̴͎̣͕̒͐͆̇e͎͇̙̖̟̒ͫ͝t͙̱͎̓̄͝ ̯͖̖̿̉ñ̪̩̤̬͋ͨ͐ȏ́ͦͨ͋̽̋҉̟̭ṱ̠̠̦̼̟͙̎ͧ͠ "

"I͔ͣͩ͆̐̈́̃'͎̙̀ͮ̀̆̎̍ͣv̻̙̦̫͑ͯ͑̿̈́ë̘̞̬͎͓͙̿ͪ͌́̅̉ ͎̫̬ͭͬͅb̝̦͖͋ͫͮ͒̋ͪe̝͙͚͉̫̝̘ͬ̍ĕ̥͈̥̫̉͒̉ͭ͛̄n̓ ̲͚͔̲̟̆͊ͣͩ̈ͩp͚̦̯̬̗̬̬̾̇͑̾u̪͍̯̱̖̥̣̅͐̓s̹̟̐ͮh͉e͖͉̼̹̟̼ͦ̽d͈̬̘͙͕ ͉͈̖͇̈́̏ͣͯ͛ȧ̠̺͙̰͚͌̎ͧ̂̂ͩs̰͇͖̝̳ͪͤ̂͐̐̍i͓̠̙̎̊̾d̲̻͔͙ͩḛ̓,̻̯̂̄ͦ ̹̖̫m̅ͬ̍ö͛c̳̺̫̗͎̄̾ͧ̓ͮͅk̻̻̈ͨẹ̳̪̼̽̐ͤͥͣḓ̑ͣͫͥ.͚̻͎̖ ̑ͮͅä̪̪͔́n̲̻͌̌ͅd̜̯̰͇ͅ ̭̘̻͑̐t̞̠͕̲̻̲ͅh͖ͪ̉ͦ̾ͪͣ̌e̯̥̖̩ͧ͊͂̅͛ͦn̠͖̰̘̩̰̻͒̊́̒̀,̪̱͔̼ͨ ͙̫̬̻̟̭̭̃H͖̙̝͕̒͊̓͗̀́̾Ẽ͓̱̖̠͉͚̣ ̤̞͉̟̜̎ͨͦ̈̂̿h̞̖̱̺ͣ̊ͬ̑̿a͔͉̦ͥ̾͛̑ͅͅd ̀͋t̲̯̺̦̬h̺̟e͎̰̗͙̗̓̄̌ͅ ͈͖̻̓ͤ̿g̜̦ͭ̔͑̄̚a̜̙̫̠͈ͬͭl̗̎͛̽̓ḷ̪͉̠̬̌͗̏ͩ ͫ̈̃̈́͋̄̆t̮̳̜̱͔͙̏ͬ̔̈́ỏ͚̣͚̫͎͇ ̩̟̱ͅn̼̠̳̳͓ͪͪ̈́͑̈́ͩo̟̫̮̼͚͚̎̈́̽̚t̯̂͆ͫ̃̎ ͉͈͓̠̰̳́ỉ͙̝̬̱̖̮n̲̠̻̟̪ͫ̂ͧ̿͑ͥv̙̜̫̤͉̙͈̍̽ͤ̒̽̿i͔̩̰̲̙͚̞̓̚t̍e̝̺ͧ̅̍ͫ͊͑͌ ̰̹̫͒͒̇̊̈́̚̚m̟̜ͧͫ͋̏ē͚̯͓͈͖̥ͤ ̣̪̮͎̺̏t͙o͎͎̰̬̱̱ͣ͆͛̋̈ ͪͤͯͯ̈́̿̓h̫͎̖͑̚ͅỉs̗̘͛͑̈͋ͫ ̦͇̥̮̫̩̆̎l̙̼ỉ̘͖͍̔͂͒ṯ̜̥͕͍̳ͥ̏̔̾t̰͉̎̀̆̑̚ḷ͇̫ͯ̈̋̄ê̺̞̺̺͕̜͂,̱̬̯̹̫̹̓͌̎ ̪̘̮̟̠̖̟̂a̩͕͙̤̲͐̾ͥͨͬ͗̌ͅd͊v͍͚͖͎̼̉ͬ̃͗ͅẹ͚͚͎͍͆ͥͪͭ̐n̿̊̓̌t̂u͉̙̙̻͚ͯ̋̃̌̂ͬr̘̭̝͐ȅ̪̗̥͔ͮ̇͑̄͌̔ ̖̤ͮͦw͛̐i̞̺̞̘ͅt̯̹͗ͯͣ͒ͬ̽̚ẖ̯̤̜̼ͨ̍̌̏ ̩͙̩̠̣̥ͩͯ̔ȳ̭̝͚͕̮̟̔̂̑̾̌́ͅo̘͔͐̐ŭ̻̊̿̋̆ͣ "

"N͚̞̖̩̟̈õ͇̬̚ ̞ͬͥ̎̂̓ͮm̟͚̠̯ȯ̬̜̌͑̿͛r̗̗̲͕̤͖̃ͫͤe ̤͖͑̽̇ͪg͉̜̬̳̩͂ͮ̈ã͔̺̻͓̤̘̌ͧͧ̀̿ͮͅm͓͔͍͓͍ͩͪ͌̀ͫe̞̥̞ͅs̖͉͔͚̯̟̭̈̂̒̊̍ͧ.̥̯̹̠͖̫̎ͥ̆ͪ͗͆ ͕̤̬ͩ̑ͩ͆ͣI͈͓͎͉̪̖̬ͪ ͍͎̤͎̬̈̉̃͋̉̌̈́a̬̞m̊͗̐̔̑̽ ̜̱͉͎̰̞̊ͨ̆̔ț͇͖͎̺̼̈́̍̋̓ͮh̜̯̲̳͕͇͆͒ě̹̮̠͚͎̣̆ͤ̓ͯͥ̉ ͈̼ͮͩͯi̬͈͍̅ͧ͆n̼f͔͒͋̆ͯ̿̋e͖̋̉r̹͖̤̱̲͉̯ͮñ͈̫oͥ ̗̩͚͓̄͂̏̇t̜̦̼͕̬h͈̦̘̖͔aͬͮ̓ͫͧt̼͙͙͚̟̪ ̪̰̦̄͋͆͆w͉͙͍͕̯͖̻ͨͥ̃ͩ̌͊i͓ͧl̤̘̦ͅl̅͆͗ͥ ̝̚c̩̣̪̣͚̺̼͗ô̞̠̓͊̿́͂͋ns͍̠̊̔́͌̈u̬m͙̯͉͚͔ͨ͌̾̔̋͗̚ĕ͍̺̠͎͓̽̆ͫͤ ̲y̲̺̬͍̞͎ͮ͆̊o͉̩̲͙̙̟ͨ͂ͯụ͔ͦ̃ͦͯͧ̐r̙͉͇̂ ͍͍̝͒͌͆͂ẇ͍͈̇̇ͯh̼̗ŏ͕̍le͕̺̦͈͎̭̘̔̂̚ ̹ͦ̀ͥ͐̈́̔ẅ͚̺̞̺̭͌̓o̦͑̇̓̉̇ͣ͌r̝̰ͦ̋ͥ͐l̰̟͔̇ͫ̚d͍͖̼̉̒ͅͅ.̙̝͕̩̰̔̍ͯ̊ͨͅ ̟̠̳͍̰͔̲ͨ̏̔ͫI̮̮͈̣͐͋̿̉ͯͣ͌ ̤͖ͮͫͦȁ̜͖͙͙͌̔̐ͧ̋̾m̰̞͓̝͌̏ͭͫ̏̏͂ ̣̇̊tͬͭͪ̅̾͌̈h̝̲̦̠͎͕̥ͤͪ̒͛̋̑̈́e͕̩̮̰ͤͪͬͮͤ ̪͓̹̫ͪó̙̼̻̝͓͍ͭ̐p͖̹̬ͅp̬͈ͬͣ͆̌͆ͪ̽os͈̱͎̐̽ĩ̞̪̤̤͖̪̗̈́̔͌ͪt̐̍͂ͬ͂̒ë̹̙̯̗́̆ ̖̍̐̌̅o̖̗ͪ̾̓̃̌̅ͨf̘͖͎̖̣̄͐ ̤̲̥̜͚͇̾ḥ̹ͬ̽ͨ͂ͣi͖̜̘̭͇̩̠͛̈́͐̀͒̄m̯̲͈̩͈̓͋̓̈.̟̱̹ͪͬͥ̊ ̞̹̰̥̞̞̖̉̋ͭT̂̍̈́͊h͕͂ͪ͒ͭ͛͛̔eͯ̒ͯ̈ͦ ̃̓̐̅ͩ̓͗m̬̌̅̐ͧͮ̇o̭͉͙o͓̝̺̞̐ͦͯ͌ͤ̉̽n̪̰͕ͦ̽ͨ̔̏̚ ̺̺̩̤͒̏̓ͥ͋̏͒of̙̱̔ ͖̖̟̤̘ͣt̫̩͉͕̰̪̑h̼͐ͮĕ͐ͯ ̦̦̫̙̤͙̋̀p̬̱̲͊̊ͭͩ͊͒̑l̈á̝͚̱͎͈͔̇̋ͧͨ̂̉ne̜̳̾ͪ͆̂ͬt̰̝̂ͤ̿̈́ͩ ͔̖̪ͧ̇̾̀́y̟͇̼̻̪̩̹ͫ̌͐̊̔ͨ̿o͍͓̬̞u̹̇̆̎ͤ̾ͅ ͎̞̓̿f̬͙̪͚a͖̱̼ͮ͐͋͛͋̊n͉͕̺̼̽͑ͦ̽tͭ̑â̻̰̖͖͕̥͎ͫ̏̑̈̋̅ṣ̠͇͔͕̬̹̽i̖̩͆̿̒z̮̞̺̣͇̿̂̂ͨě̪̲̺͇̰̌̾͆ͅ ̥̺̥̭̬̙̝ͮa͕̺͙̓͛b̯̼̱̹o̜̻͗̒̋͒u͈̦͓͊̋̋ṫ""

"y- you mean Phobos?" Yang Questioned

"G̶̲̝̭̙͈ͯͧ͐ͧ͗͒ͬͦọ͙̻̞͇͕̖̇ͤ͂͋͊̐́͘o͙̩͇̒͌́̎́̍͐̊̚ͅd͈̑͞ ̧̭̺̙͔͕̭̹ͭ͋́̿̂͝ģ̶̭͔͌̍̑ͨ̽ͣ̚͡ǐ̴̡̠̘̟̼̪̣r̶̡͇̰̬̥̺͕̪̹͛ͫl̢͋͏͍̹͔̰͜ "

"Ì͢͢ ̶̡C̢͘a̡N̕͡ ̧͘̕̕͝T͜͝҉̕Á̷̕ķ̵͡e҉ ͘͘͞y̛͢͠O̴̕͏Ù̡̡ ̷̴̡t͟͝O̵̢̡̕͞ ͢҉͟͠T̢̢҉͟Ḩ̶̷̨e͘͜͠͏́ ̴̢͏҉P̕҉̨̛l̡̛A̸̷̧̕͝C͡è̸̢̛͝s̨͢͟͞ ̵̷͜͏t̷́͢H̢̨͞a̴͜͏t͘͏̶̷͝ ̨Ỳ͢͟ò͜͡Ú̷̢ ͡D̡͜o̕͘͝n̴̢͘͟'́̕͡͞͠T̴̡͝ ̕͢͠͞w̡͝Ą̷̕ń͜T̵͟ ̕T͠o͝͡҉ ̴͡҉̨ǵ̡O҉҉҉̵͜.́͏̷ ̵͜Ì͜͡m҉̶̨͜ ̵̵S҉̧̀͜͏ò̶͞͞Ŗ͠͞R̸̢̛̕͡y̷͟͜͠ ͏̴̛͜͟R̴̸̶̢͞o̢̧͢S͏͟͝E̛͝҉̡͘ ̵̶̡̧B҉͟Ư̵t̴̛ ͘i͝͠͡M͏͏ ̢̧͞A̧̕͟f̸̨̧͞F́͟r̛̕̕à̡̢͡Ì̴̧͜͡d͘҉͝ ̴̸͞T̸̡͟͟͟h̸̢͜A̵̷̵t̴̸̷̕ ̵̷̕͠I̴̸͘͜ ̷̕͝Ẃ̴̧͘͠i͏̧L͟͡L̷͠ ̷̨͝͡͠H̸̶̛à̡͡V̴̧͠͝E҉̀ ͏T̵o҉ ҉̕K̨̨í̶̡͜͞L̀͘̕͝Ļ̛͢ ̵̢͢O̷͘͢n̸̡͏Ȩ̧ ̷̢o͟͜͡F̷̸̕ ̷҉͞Y̡̕o͞͡҉̸͢U̷̶̴̶͘R̷̛ ̶͠͏͘͡D̶̢͢a͝U̷̷̴̴̢ģ̕H̴̨̢͟t̨̢͜͡҉Ę͝r̵͏̀̀̀s͏̢͝

"G̣͍̞͕ͨͨ̍̒ͫ͒o̘̬̬̱̫̺͙̟ͩ̔͌͆͡o̸̢͙͚̪̜̞ͮ͋̉͑ͨ́ḑ̌̒ͭ͐ͧ̃̈́ͬ̄͟͏͚̱̱̘͎̮b̞͈̰̮͌̈́̈͠y̧̢͕̫̩̬̿͌̅̇́̑̿ͅe̪̞̜̰͕̞ͨ̿̐ͮ̉̄͌͜.̳̠͌̽͝ "

 **And that does it for this chapter and I know im going to get hate for the cliffhanger but it's getting late and there will be a big surprise for the next chapter. If you see two boxes below this text then im sorry, I dont know how to get rid of them.**

 **I can't be bothered to answer reviews, but I do read them, please give me ideas for the next chapter because idk what to do.**

 **If I change the font, does it effect everyone or just me? let me know plz**

 **Dust Rose Signing Off**

 **[OFFLINE** Fͪͫ͒͏̖͇̹̙̀O͒ͦͨͧͥ̑̆͗͒͏̯͘R̸͚͓͕͙̪ͤ̇͒ͩ͆͞͝E̢͚̠̻̗͔̯ͭ̈̽͂͡͠ͅV̸̻̜͚͕͙̺͒́̌̑E̟͉̙̦̭͈͕̪̅͂͜R̨͖̟̲̲̳̲̹ͧ̀̆ͪ͒ **]**


	7. A quick update

**Hey guys an update chapter. The text is intentional but if you cannot read it please tell me**

 **I also wanted to say that I did not use Google Translate its a creepypasta font called Zalgo.**

 **Just to clear things up.**


	8. A Partial Reason

**Hey guys Dust Rose back again, sorry I have not been uploading recently, so the translation of the text if you couldn't read it.**

" **Did you miss me? I sure missed you, very much."**

" **I've been waiting a long time to see you again"**

" **im the man you love, yet not"**

" **I've been pushed aside, mocked, and then HE had the gall to not invite me into his little adventure with you"**

" **No more games. I am the inferno that will consume you whole world, I am the opposite of him. The Moon of the planet you fantasize about"**

" **Good Girl"**

" **I can take you to the places that you don't want to go. Im sorry Rose, but im going to kill one of your daughters"**

" **goodbye"**

 **read the end line before reading the start of this chapter.**

 **Okay that's it for the dialogue, on to the story!**

"n-no, I will n-not let y-you take control" Jack struggled to fight back as his body reverted back to what it was. A cracking noise resonated from inside the Spartan as he fell unconscious.

Footsteps were heard from the hallway and Weiss ran in, having heard the commotion.

"What the hell happened here?!" Weiss questioned angrily.

"We were just talking then he tried to attack me, he said his name was Phobos and he seemed to know my mother, how?" Yang wondered.

"we need to take him to the infirmary and then tell professor Ozpin, he will know what to do."

 **Ozpin's office**

Ozpin was sipping his coffee when a notification to tell him to come to the infirmary. Once the professor arrived at the infirmary ward door he saw Jack lying on the bed.

"hmm, what's he doing here?" Ozpin asked.

"Yang and Weiss of team RWBY said he was chatting then suddenly attacked the blonde one." The doctor exclaimed.

"correct me if im wrong, but is your semblance reading memories?"

"yes sir"

"Could you possibly show his memories to try and explain what happened to team RWBY?"

"yeah, hang on sir"

 **a couple of minuets later**

"okay so we are going to have a look at some of Jack's memories to see what happened to cause this, some parts are quite bad, you have been warned.".

The doctor, Ryan, placed both his hands on Jack's shoulders and Ozpin took a brain scan of Ryan's brain and projected the memory sector of the mind to the TV screen.

"sorry, I had to filter through some parts that were not important to why he was acting so strange"

Ryan apologised.

 **(A/N: the memories are written in italics, I also forget dialogue and actions so please excuse me)**

The doctor took a peek through the moments when verbal similarities were shown when they came to the final part of Six's journey, The Pillar Of Autumn.

 _The Spartan, determined to get the UNSC ship out of here, fought hundreds of Covenant Elites when he turned to Emile with an energy sword through his chest_

"hey, that's Jack's weapon!" ruby exclaimed, finally realising the similarities between Lithium's Fire and the Energy Sword.

"not exactly, the ones we've seen are used with a hilt, the blades of Jack's are on his wrists." Weiss corrected.

"sshhhh!" Yang said.

 _Emile pulls himself of the Elite's sword, swing round and kicked the elite's leg_

" _IM READY! HOW ABOUT YOU?" Emile shouted as takes it down with him._

" _NO!" Six shouts, suddenly his armour shifts into a spiked armour with two Energy Swords attached to the palm of his hands_

 **(A/N: think Katana from Halo 3 but armoured jagged spikes around the arms and legs)**

 _A horde of Elites charged towards the demonic-looking Spartan, thinking they could beat him, they were wrong. Phobos charged towards the horde of Elites, slashing, stabbing and chopping his way to the MAC cannon. The ground beneath him shifted and he changed back to his original armour._

 _Six ran up the MAC cannon and Hijacked_ _a Phantom while it was moving. Another Phantom noticed the Elite fall out of the Covenant spacecraft and fired at the surviving member of Noble Team._

' _dammit, these guys just never give up!' Noble Six thought as the Elite shot at him. Six swerved to evade the incoming fire. **Boom!**_

' _Ah crap. The slipspace core is damaged'_

" _THERE, FIRE AT THE DEMON!" an Elite shouted and pretty much every Phantom in the vicinity fired at Noble Six_

' _I have to go into slipspace but its slightly damaged… oh well.' Six thought while preparing the Phantom for slipspace._

' _if I don't make it… well, may I die in a peaceful way… Requestcat In Pace' Six thought as he hit the slipspace drive…_

the TV flickered and turned off. Thoughts wavered through Yang's mind 'Who is he really?'

'How is he from another planet?' 'He lied to us.'

"I think it's best if we leave him be for now, I know you must have questions about who he really is, all of that will be answered soon,"

with that, everyone left with Team RWBY wondering what the hell just happened.

 **And that does it for this chapter, im sorry if its short, i've had a lot of things going on and I im sorry if it was a bit lackluster.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, I will be answering reviews.**

 **Dust Rose, Signing Off...**

 **[OFFLINE]**


	9. Responding To Reviews About Last Chapter

**Sup guys this is just a Review Response chapter, now most of the recent reviews are about the lack of talking and problems with the story, I will re-write this once I have finished, that means correcting minor spelling mistakes.**

 **Sabere Commander: I know, I will do my best to fix that in the re-write. Now the reason Noble Six hardly talks is so you (the player) can voice what you say IRL to make it seem as if you are Noble Six, hence why he is so chatty. It represents what I would say in that situation.**

 **the customisation features also represent what I would most likely look like out of all the armour choices.**

 **I will also correct his immediate conclusion that this is an alternate reality in the re-write.**

 **I have read your Bio, and one thing that caught my eye was when you said ' _i_ _f you've looked through a series cross over sections on any fan fiction site, then you have seen a story using a portal as the medium for characters to interact with different worlds. If you have read enough of them like I have then you'll notice a reoccurring theme in these types of stories. Use the portal to transport character A to universe B and then throw it out._ '**

 **To clear things up about that with my story, I will be using the Slipspace core and making a 'side-story' because I can see some other crossover-stories happening.**

 **Plasma Dragon: I will do a re-write of that specific chapter very soon to correct that.**

 **Terminatis: because I don't feel like I need to and personally that is long enough for me. Though it might not be for others. I will make the chapters longer in the side-stories that will come.**

 **Thank you for the Reviews guys, keep the criticism rolling.**

 **Dust Rose, Signing Off**

 **[OFFLINE]**


	10. Why I Haven't Been Uploading

**So to explain why I haven't been uploading recently, I would normally come up with an excuse like 'it's supposed to simulate Jack being in the infirmary for a long time.' but im going to be honest, i've ran out of ideas, or at the very least I have writers block. So could some of you guys give me some ideas? If so, thanks. And now, Responding to some reviews, that are non-existent because no-one has done any that I haven't already responded to.**

 **Thanks for reading this far. I wish you all a good time wink wink***

 **See you guys later**

 **Dust Rose, Signing Off…**

 **[OFFLINE]**


End file.
